Bittersweet
by Selene08
Summary: Alucards thoughts of that sweet, delicious blood of soldiers as he rips through them one by one. The feelings of bliss as he shredded them with his fangs. The feelings of being overwhelmed by a singel tear of his fledgling. The feelings of knowing...RxR!


_Well hello again everyone! I'm back with another oneshot! I hope you like it. Set in OVA III, because I just re-watched it and was inspired by all the wonderful bloody scenes in it (revels in the bloodshed.) Ah…good times…good times…ahem, sorry having a moment here. Anyways! I hope you like it! Told from Alucard's point of view. And once again, experimenting with the style of my writing. Please read and review! Thanks! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hellsing, but I'd love to…then Alucard and Pip and Young Walter would be mine (evil grin)

* * *

_

**Bittersweet**

* * *

…_Blood…_

…_Oh yes, sweet…_

…_Delicious…mouthwatering…_

_...Blood. _

I tore through them, I ripped them to pieces. Took their fragile necks into my mouth and bit down hard upon them. I licked the salty sweat from their pulsating throats. Their tears splashed upon me, mixing in a rain of blood and sweat. Their fear licked me with a soft caress of sadism. Their screams were like a symphony to my ears.

Yes! Yes! Yes! More! More! I needed more…I needed them all…in my mouth that is. To feel the rush of their warm blood spilling down my throat in waves of ecstasy. The look of contorted fear on their faces was beautiful. Everything about this particular blood bath was absolutely stunning. The way the pale moonlight hit the metallic liquid in the most interesting waves. It came down in beams of comfort and reassurance to kiss my skin until it was chapped.

I was in heaven…or as close as I was going to get anyways. The feelings of their life snapping like a twig through my fingers was exhilarating. To feel them fall apart bit by bit. So soft…so delicate…and so breakable it was almost laughable. I cackled manically as I held a man up from his neck.

"Close the door." I whispered in a deep throaty voice to the quivering soldier before me. Blood spurted from the neck of the soldier in my mouth. Drops flecked onto the face of the soldier as he shook in pure and utter fear.

"Y-y-y-you're a…a monster!"

"That's what they keep telling me." He scrambled to get away from me as I sauntered towards him.

"But what does that make you…?" I sneered as he took his gun up, to what I supposed was to take a hopeful shot at me. "A dog…? A man…? Or a monster…?"

His shot was deafening.

The sound rang clear and true through my mind as I watched him take the gun to his forehead and pull that small trigger. A look of shock replaced the maddening grin I had plastered on my face. Only to be replace once more by a look of pure and utter hate and frustration.

_How dare he…?! How…he…that…that dog! Yes, he was a dog! A stupid dog…so why…?_ I growled in annoyance, my lips drawn back in a snarl with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth exposed wide.

"M-m-Master…?" I heard Seras call my name. I was now shaking in rage as I regarded her.

"Seras, prepare for battle." I kept my voice as level as I could for her.

"But Master…these are just-"

"Is there a problem?" I growled I barely heard her sniveling attempts at speech as I roughly grabbed her by the collar. My words were harsh, they were cruel. I was heated by rage and frustration as I berated her with icy words that held such a fire to them it was remarkable. I watched as she took it all in.

..._A single tear…_

…_A single sweet, little tear…_

…_My little fledgling shedding…a single little tear for the men who had tried to kill us…_

…_She never ceases to amaze me. _

"But…there still just-" I closed my eyes and dropped her quickly. I could not look her in the eyes.

"It's just the way it goes." I said my voice a low rumble as I watched her wipe away her tears. She was so sweet and so innocent, it was shocking. I remembered vaguely feeling her trembling as she heard the gun shots. The terror that had welled up inside her that had almost become too great for me. And now, there was nothing but a fierce determination to please me. I smirked…yes, it was time for battle.

I took a small glance up at the beautiful full moon. It was such a nice night…such a beautiful night. Her beams of silver swooped across the sea of blood as my eyes followed them. I took a rare and unneeded deep breath.

…_Blood…_

…_So sweet and delicious…so beautiful…so mouthwatering…captivating even…_

…_I learned long ago, something I'll always remember…_

…_We are born of blood…and we live with blood…and in the end…all we are…_

…_is just another bag of blood…_

…_yes, blood…_

…_Sweet, innocent, bittersweet blood. _


End file.
